idea_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie's Big World
Sadie's Big World is an upcoming American-Canadian animated live action educational preschool children's television series. The series will be made in animation by Adobe Animate and live action by Cataland Films. The series will be produced by Little Airplane Productions, Spiffy Pictures, and 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films and Out of the Blue Enterprises. It will be airing on Amazon Prime Video Worldwide, Universal Kids in the United States, and TVOKids and Knowledge Kids in Canada in 2020. Premise The series is about a little dachshund named Sadie and his good hamster friend named Sir. Galahad and they both live in the big city and they say hello at the beginning of the episode and they say goodbye at the end of the episode. Wendy The Mail Bird gives Sadie and Sir. Galahad letters from real kids and inside the letter, it was a disc and Sadie gives Rosie the TV a disc and Rosie puts the disc on Rosie's TV and it shows how one of the kids is feeling and asking questions to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. Gerald The Computer talks to Sadie and Sir. Galahad about stuff of what they are to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. Sadie The Dog can also talk to real kids in the real world on Sadie's phone. Sadie and Sir. Galahad teaches preschoolers about things in Science Skills, Problem Solving, Social & Emotional Development, and Explore The Diversity Of The World that preschoolers should learn about stuff. All of Sadie's friends and Sir. Galahad's friends will be on the show. Production The series is produced by New York City-based Little Airplane Productions, Chicago-based Spiffy Pictures, New York City-based Out of the Blue Enterprises, and with animation produced in Canada by 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films with Adobe Animate and with live action by Cataland Films. Episodes See List of Sadie's Big World episodes Cast and characters * Sadie (voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) is a little dachshund and hostess of the series and she lives in the big city with Sir. Galahad. * Sir. Galahad (voiced by Chris Parnell) is a hamster and the co-host of the series and he lives in the big city with Sadie. * Wendy The Mail Bird (voiced by Heather Bambrick) is Sadie and Sir. Galahad's mail bird friend that gives Sadie and Sir. Galahad letters from real kids. * Rosie The TV (voiced by Alexandria Suarez) is Sadie and Sir. Galahad's talking TV friend that Sadie gives Rosie The TV a disc and Rosie puts the disc on Rosie's TV and it shows how one of the kids is feeling and asking questions to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. * Gerald The Computer (voiced by Marc Weiner) is Sadie and Sir. Galahad's talking computer friend that talks to Sadie and Sir. Galahad about stuff of what they are to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. * Hawk / Skunk (voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) are Sadie and Sir. Galahad's good friends. * Rat (voiced by Victoria Pontecorvo) is Sadie and Sir. Galahad's good friend from the city. * Pigeon / Possum (voiced by Joey Rudman) are Sadie and Sir. Galahad's good friends. * Petunia (voiced by Cecily Strong) is Sadie's bunny friend from Petunia's garden. * Harry (voiced by Scott McCord) is Sadie's tan yellow dog friend from her playground. * Matthew (voiced by Max Burkholder) is Sadie's orange dog friend from her playground. * Peter (voiced by Ryan Dillon) is Sadie's tan orange dog friend from her playground. * Susan (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Sadie's white poodle friend from her playground. * Thomas (voiced by Aidan Wojtak-Hissong) is Sadie's dark purple and light purple chihuahua friend from her playground. * Jerry (voiced by Jacob Soley) is Sadie's grey dog friend from her playground. * Percy (voiced by Collin Dean) is Sadie's yellow-orange dog friend from her playground. Release The series will premiere on Amazon Prime Video (Worldwide), Universal Kids (USA), TVOKids (Canada), and Knowledge Kids (Canada) in 2020. International broadcast In the United Kingdom, it will premiere on CBeebies in 2020. In Ireland, it will premiere on RTÉjr in 2020. It will also premiere on Cartoonito (UK & Ireland). In Australia, it will premiere on ABC Kids (Australia) in 2020. Trivia * When Alexandria Suarez did Rosie The TV's voice, she sounds like Backpack from Dora The Explorer. * When Marc Weiner did Gerald The Computer's voice, he sounded like a cross between Map and Swiper from Dora The Explorer. Credits See Sadie's Big World/Credits